A tale of a Viera : La fee des etoiles
by Ishtin
Summary: L'histoire d'une mysterieuse jeune fille d'Ivalice, dont le destin rencontrera ceux d'un heros au coeur pur et d'un ange aux cheveux de lumiere... Je reprends l'histoire!
1. Prologue

Un soir d'été, illuminé par les derniers rayons du soleil sur les arbres, bercé par le chant des cascades argentines, frissonnant

sous la caresse d'une brise parfumée…

Cachée dans les montagnes, une grotte, faite non de pierre mais de cristal bleu translucide, parcouru d'étincelles dorées. A

l'intérieur, des racines, la base du tronc d'un arbre immense. Une ombre fine et gracile entre dans la grotte, s'agenouille

devant l'arbre.

-« Exodus, ta grande prêtresse a répondu à ton appel… Fais entendre ta volonté, et ta servante l'exécutera.

_Une ancienne prophétie… Bientôt réalisée…_

-Une prophétie,o mon dieu ? Concerne-t-elle ta servante ?

_Des jumelles naîtront… Braises sur neige…_

-Des jumelles ? Des jumelles Viéras ?

_L'une aura la fougue, et l'autre la douceur… L'une vivra du combat, l'autre sera la magie…_

-Chacune aura donc une destinée très différente… Mais elles seront probablement très liées…

_Un chevalier viendra… Cheveux d'or, yeux de saphir…_

-Leurs destinées se croiseront…

_De même un ange aux cheveux de lumière, et leurs compagnons…_

-Des étrangers, entourés d'un mystère…

_Une étrange aventure commencera pour tous… Le chevalier mènera une guerre pour sauver ce monde et le sien, tous s'opposeront à lui, même ses amis…_

-Mais les jumelles l'aideront…

_Il sera vainqueur contre tous… Mais une flamme blanche le vaincra, deux anges féminins, Turquoise et Emeraude…_

-Tes paroles sont pleines de mystère, Exodus, mais ta grande prêtresse veillera à ce que ta prophétie s'accomplisse… »

La silhouette releva son capuchon, dévoilant sa chevelure d'un blanc éclatant, son visage d'une infinie pureté, ses yeux aussi

sombres que la nuit et aussi brûlants qu'un soleil…

Alors mille esprits de la Nature surgirent du tronc de l'arbre géant, l'enveloppèrent d'un halo de lumière chatoyante, et

disparurent avec elle.


	2. Braises sur neige

Sonia ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans le jardin de sa villa de marbre blanc, empli de fleurs aux couleurs

chatoyantes et d'arbres qui bruissaient doucement. Le soleil couchant illuminait de ses

derniers reflets d'or la cascade riante qui se jetait dans le petit étang aux poissons

multicolores. Sonia se leva et s'approcha de l'eau.

En voyant son reflet dans l'onde limpide, elle se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis

qu'elle avait quitté Muscadet. Cadoan était une belle ville, et elle ne regrettait pas d'y

avoir été envoyée par sa mère, car en étudiant dans ce lieu où étaient rassemblés toutes l

es connaissances d'Ivalice elle était devenue très cultivée. Mais son village lui manquait.

Elle soupira. Le lendemain promettait d'être une journée difficile. Non seulement elle

devrait présenter une thèse devant les plus grands professeurs de l'université, mais il y

aurait aussi le bal de la fête Fanfryt, auquel tous les étudiants se voyaient obligés de

participer… Sonia allait encore être harcelée par une nuée de jeunes gens sans intérêt

qui voudraient tous absolument l'inviter à danser.Elle quidétestait la foule et les

admirateurs…

Tous la trouvaient très jolie avec sa silhouette svelte et élancée, ses longs cheveux

soyeux d'un blanc aussi éclatant que la neige, son visage étroit aux traits délicats, sa

peau pâle et douce, sa petite bouche nacrée, son nez droit et fin, ses immenses yeux de

velours noir au regard de braise…

« Et bien Sonia, tu rêves ? fit derrière elle en riant une voix mélodieuse qu'elle chérissait.

Sonia se retourna. Comme chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle fut émerveillée par la beauté

d'Ingrid, son visage angélique aux traits d'une infinie pureté, sa grâce éthérée. Elles

étaient pourtant semblables, puisqu'elles étaient jumelles…

-Sonia, ma chérie… dit sa sœur. Je ne resterai plus longtemps ici…Demain à l'aube,

j'irai àCyril. Ma formation d'archer est terminée, et en ce moment les nouveaux clans

prometteurs recrutent activement à cause de la guerre qui se prépare. Je vais proposer

ma candidature àl'un d'eux, qui me paraît idéal pour moi, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que nous nous retrouverons bientôt.

Les deux Vieras s'enlacèrent. Sonia murmura dans le cou de sa sœur :

-Cela faisait longtemps que je pensais que tu allais partir… Tu donnais tout le temps

l'impression de t'ennuyer, tu me parlais d'endroits lointains, tu parlais de la guerre des

clans… Cela ne me surprend pas. Tu as toujours été plus courageuse et aventureuse que

moi. Mais si tu ne me reviens pas, pour quelque raison que ce soit, je ne serai plus

jamais en paix… Je t'aime, ma sœur. Je t'aime plus que tout.

-De même pour moi… Mais je ne te trahirai pas. J'ai confiance en mes talents de

guerrière, et mon arc ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Les deux sœurs rentrèrent dans la maison, sans voir une ombre qui les épiait depuis le

fond de l'étang.

Le lendemainà l'aube, Ingrid sortit de la maison, un lourd sac sur le dos. Sa sœur la

rejoignit, cherchant à retenir ses larmes.

« J'ai peur de la guerre des clans… Cette bande de brutes assoiffés de pouvoirs ne

reculent devant rien… Et si tu devais combattre dans un Jagd ? Et si je te perdais à

jamais ?

-Voyons, ma Sonia, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas avoir peur… On dirait que tu ne me crois

pas capable de combattre. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai gagné le premier prix cette année au

concours de tir à l'arc de Cadoan ! Je reconnais que les ennemis étaient particulièrement

pitoyables, mais enfin…

-C'étaient les champions de l'université ! Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient pitoyables, mais

plutôt qu'ils ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville, ma sœur… répondit Sonia en riant.

-Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre ! Mais si tu ris, ça veut dire que je ne dois pas

m'inquiéter pour toi moi non plus. Sonia… Ma sœur adorée, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu

pas me rejoindre quand tu auras fini d'étudier ici ?

-Hum… Moi ? Faire partie d'un clan ? Même si j'avais le courage de proposer ma

candidature, je ne sais pas si on voudrait de moi… Je ne crois pas être faite pour le

combat…

-Tu te débrouilles bien avec une lame ! Tu pourrais t'entraîner avec la rapière de Mère !

Oh oui, ce serait fantastique si tu pouvais être dans le même clan que moi… Si je suis

acceptée et que tu viens, je te présenterai au chef du clan. Je suis sûre que tu pourras

devenir une célèbre combattante !

-Oh, Ingrid… Peut-être as-tu raison. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour être avec toi, toute ma

vie. Peutêtre que j'y penserai…

-Magnifique ! J'ai hâte que nous combattions côte à côte. Mais en attendant, je dois

partir… Au revoir, ma sœur bien-aimée !

-A bientôt, j'espère ! Je penserai à toi, toujours »

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent, et la délicate silhouette d'Ingrid s'éloigna vers l'horizon,

en direction du soleil levant, entourée d'un halo de feu.


	3. Nouvel avenir

Merci Moon light of dreams! j'étais tellement déprimée de pas avoir de nouvelles reviews (si tu regardes j'en avais pas eues depuis plus de six mois!) que j'avais décidé d'abandonner la fic... Mais en voyant tes DEUX supers reviews ça m'a tellement remonté le moral que j'ai tapé direct un chapitre entier lol!

Tiens, j'en profites pour faire une réponse à toutes mes reviews:

Magus-sisters 2: Ma première review, cool lol! J'espère que tu liras cette suite, même si je suis TRES en retard. Merci d'aimer mon style, ça fait plaisir! J'espère aussi que ça sera une grande aventure lol...

zagan: je suis fière d'avoir faite la première (et je crois toujours la seule... Je vais vérifier) fic FFTA en français! Ce jeu mérite bien une bonne histoire je trouve. Si tu lis la suite ça deviendra peut-être moins obscur :p

Moon light of dreams: Bonne idée? Euuh quelle idée? lol...Bon, apparement la suite du chap 1 t'as plu. J'ose espérer qu'il en sera de même de ce nouveau chapitre! Le prochain sera surtout descriptif je pense, avec un tas de nouvelles rencontres pour notre héroïne... Elle est pas adorable ma Sonia? Au fait je précise que j'ai pas inventé les noms (j'en aurais mis de plus originaux sinon... Quoique Ingrid c'est pas mal lol), ce sont ceux de mes deux Vieras préférés dans ma partie! (c'est mon frère qui squatte la deuxième partie lol) Elles ont réellement les métiers successifs que je vais leur donner, de plus elles sont arrivées dans le clan dans l'ordre qu'il y a dans ma fic (Ingrid était en fait ma Viera de départ). Par contre j'ai pas gardé les noms que j'avais donné dans mon jeu à March et à mon clan.

Voici donc ENFIN la suite (tant attendue lol), spécialement dédicacée à Moon light of dreams! mais je fais de gros bisous aux autres revieweurs aussi lol.

**_Chapitre 3, Nouvel Avenir_**

Bien des jours étaient passés depuis le départ d'Ingrid. Sonia avait reçu son diplôme avec les

félicitations. Elle était désormais une des érudites de la cité, chargée de dispenser son savoir à

ceux qui viendraient la consulter. Elle aimait beaucoup passer son temps dans des

bibliothèques et des archives anciennes pour assouvir sa soif de savoir.

De nombreux érudits partaient à l'aventure à un moment de leur vie, afin d'explorer ce

monde magnifique qui était le leur et de compléter la somme de leurs connaissances. Sonia y

songeait souvent, n'osant s'avouer qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle rêvait de les imiter.

Suivant les conseils de sa sœur, Sonia s'était mise à pratiquer activement l'art du maniement

de l'épée. Elle s'était inscrite à un cours d'escrime et s'entraînait durement chaque jour.

Bientôt elle devint capable d'exécuter des parades, d'utiliser des techniques complexes et de

faire quelques acrobaties spectaculaires. Elle avait un sens naturel de l'équilibre, une adresse

indéniable, et savait combattre avec grâce en toutes circonstances.

Ingrid lui envoyait des lettres de temps en temps, donnant de ses nouvelles et s'informant sur

sa sœur bien-aimée. Elle avait été acceptée dans un clan en pleine ascension fulgurante, le

clan Zarbi, ainsi nommé par son nouveau leader. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à faire

parler de lui jusqu'à Cadoan, mais la plupart des gens ignoraient son nom. Ce garçon, car

c'était un jeune humain, semblait entouré d'une aura de mystère.

Dans sa dernière lettre, Ingrid avait semblé particulièrement enthousiaste, disant que son clan

accumulait victoire sur victoire et que les missions affluaient de partout. Elle-même

commençait à faire parler d'elle, certains de ses exploits à l'arc étaient sur toutes les lèvres.

Elle avait exhorté plus que jamais Sonia à venir la rejoindre, car apparemment le clan Zarbi

était à la recherche d'une bretteuse.

Et quelques jours après, Sonia se décida enfin. Elle prépara ses affaires qu'elle entassa dans

un sac, mit un fourreau à sa ceinture dans lequel elle glissa la rapière de sa mère, et partir pour

Cyril.

Pour le voyage, elle prit place à bord d'un vaisseau volant. Au cours de la traversée, un jeune

Mog s'approcha d'elle et la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

Euh… Ingrid ? finit-il par faire d'un ton hésitant.

Vous connaissez ma sœur ? Je suis Sonia, sa jumelle.

Eh bien, oui, je la connais. C'est un des principaux membres du clan dont fait partie mon

frère. Il s'appelle Montblanc, et moi c'est Nono, le capitaine de ce vaisseau.

Enchantée ! Vous parlez du clan Zarbi ? Je… Je voulais justement poser ma candidature. Il

paraît qu'ils recherchent une bretteuse, du moins c'est ce que ma sœur a dit…

En effet, il n'ont pas de bretteuse… Et si vos talents égalent ceux d'Ingrid, aucun doute que

vous serez acceptée !

Ma sœur est douée, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle est époustouflante ! Je n'ai jamais vu une archère pareille de ma vie, et pourtant, j'ai

énormément voyagé. Ingrid va finir par devenir une véritable légende.

Sonia sourit doucement.

Je suis heureuse… J'ai toujours été très fière de ses exploits. Moi, je préfère tout ce qui a

rapport à la magie, mais elle m'a conseillé de m'entraîner au maniement de la rapière, c'est ce

que j'ai fait. J'espère que ça suffira.

Je l'espère aussi pour vous, répondit galamment Nono. Mais je crois que nous allons devoir

cesser cette discussion, le vaisseau arrive en vue de Cyril. On a besoin de moi au poste de

pilotage. Nous nous reverrons peut-être plus tard, quand vous serez dans le clan ! Au fait,

c'est mon frère qui se charge des recrutements, je lui parlerai de vous !

Merci ! lui cria Sonia tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Elle était contente de s'être fait un nouvel ami. Puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

Ainsi, Ingrid était déjà une célébrité. Quand elle la reverrait, elle n'oublierait pas de la

féliciter… Elle était ravie que ses talents soient reconnus à sa juste mesure.

Elle se demanda quel effet cela ferait de revoir sa sœur. Avait-elle changé depuis la dernière

fois ? Mais apparemment, Ingrid pensait toujours à sa jumelle, si l'on en croyait ses lettres.

Sonia soupira, impatiente de descendre enfin du vaisseau. Sa sœur lui avait tant manqué…

Et puis, elle avait hâte de découvrir le nouvel avenir qui s'ouvrait devant elle.


	4. Un héros et un prince

Bah tiens, revoilà mes disparus! Où étiez-vous donc passés pendant six mois? Vous m'avez manqué vous savez... j'étais un peu déprimée là lol. Par contre moon light of dreams n'est pas revenue alors qu'elle disait vouloir tellement la suite...

Réponses reviews!

zagan: Pour le nom du clan j'ai gardé celui de départ, pour que l'on puisse s'y retrouver... De toute façon le nom de mon clan était tellement bizarre que je m'en souviens même plus (je peux plus jouer depuis un moment parce que j'ai une GBA SP et j'ai perdu le cable rechargeant la batterie... Vraiment trop bête!)

Magus-sisters2: Longue review lol! Ca fait jamais de mal de relire (moi je relis chacun de mes livres au moins 25 fois avant de m'en lasser! lol)... Pour mon vocabulaire, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis mais en même temps moi j'ai l'impression de le perdre (mes mots! Où sont mes mots) un peu plus chaque jour qui passe... Que veux-tu, c'est le tribut de l'âge (je précise que j'ai 16 ans)... J'ai entendu parler de ma sorcière bien-aimée mais je t'assure que ça n'a absolulent rien à voir lol. Pour la prochain chapitre... Tu l'as! Celui d'après va mettre peut-être un peu de temps avant d'être publié.

**_Chap 4: Un héros et un prince_**

Le vaisseau volant atterrit avec légèreté. Sonia en descendit par la passerelle qu'on avait

établie entre le pont du vaisseau et le sol. Se retournant, elle vit Nono lui faire signe depuis la

cabine de pilotage. Avec un grand sourire, et elle agita la main pour répondre, puis se

détourna et, d'un pas résolu, entra dans Cyril.

La ville n'était pas tout à fait aussi grande que Cadoan, ni aussi belle. La foule ici était plus 

bruyante et hétéroclite, mais Sonia n'était pas trop dépaysée. Sa timidité naturelle l'empêchait

toutefois d'aller vers les gens, qu'elle se contentait pour le moment d'observer à la dérobée.

Les races présentes étaient les mêmes que dans la ville où elle venait, mais il y avait

davantage d'humains et de Vangaas.

La population semblait agitée et joyeuse. Sonia avait un peu de mal à se glisser parmi la foule.

Elle espérait trouver rapidement le bureau d'emploi du clan d'Ingrid. Elle ignorait où il se 

trouvait, mais elle connaissait le nom du clan, de plus, comme apparemment sa sœur était

célèbre, elle pourrait peut-être demander à un passant où la trouver.

C'est alors que surgit d'un coin de rue un char en bois précieux qui déclencha les

acclamations de la foule. Celles-ci semblaient destinées aux occupants du char,

deux jeunes garçons qui frappèrent l'esprit de Sonia, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Le premier, surtout, était le plus impressionnant. Il avait des cheveux dorés lui

descendant dans le cou, avec une sorte de très longue mèche sur

la nuque qui allait loin dans son dos, et une autre au lieu de la frange qui s'élevait avant de se

recourber au-dessus de sa tête. L'humain avait de grands yeux d'océan, un regard à la fois

presque troublant et plein d'innocence. Son magnifique visage aux traits fins attirait les

commentaires admiratifs des jeunes filles. Il se mouvait avec une grâce étrange et envoûtante.

Son habit bariolé ressemblait à celui d'un soldat, et quoi qu'il fut assez simple il renforçait 

l'impression d'autorité naturelle que le garçon donnait. De lui émanait de surcroît une aura de

mystère et de puissance.

Son compagnon semblait plus discret, presque effacé. Lui aussi pourtant retenait l'attention.

Ses fins cheveux ambrés, souples, lisses et brillants, tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses 

yeux verts étincelants au regard doux étaient mis en valeur par sa peau mate. Son visage à

l'ovale parfait et aux traits délicats avait une expression étrange lorsqu'il se tournait vers

l'autre garçon à ses côtés, un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Ses vêtements amples mais

néanmoins luxueux, faits de velours bleu nuit et brodés de fils d'argent, étaient attachés par

des boutons d'or sertis de diamant.

Oubliant un instant sa timidité, Sonia se dirigea vers une femme qui regardait elle aussi les 

occupants du char.

-"Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire qui sont ces garçons? Je viens d'arriver dans cette ville

et je souhaite me renseigner… Ils ont l'air d'être des personnages importants.

-Et comment, ma jolie! Le premier, c'est March, la coqueluche de Cyril! C'est le nouveau chef

du clan Zarbi, paraît que c'est lui qui a donné ce nom. Nul ne sait d'où il vient, ni comment il

est arrivé là. Ce dont on est sûrs par contre, c'est que depuis qu'il est à la tête de ce clan, celui-

ci a gagné avec une rapidité incroyable une réputation et une puissance extraordinaire. Et ça

augmente un peu plus chaque jour. M'étonnerait pas que bientôt le clan Zarbi contrôle tout

Ivalice. Ce March, c'est un sacré chef, vous pouvez me croire!

-Il est tellement beau en plus, soupira béatement une jeune fille derrière elles.

-Et… Celui à ses côtés? Qui est-ce? Fit Sonia.

-Ah, répondit la femme, c'est Saty, le fils du roi de Cyril! Vous ignorez peut-être que, bien

que Cyril soit censé être un village Vangaa, un humain a pris le pouvoir il y a quelques

années. C'est pour ça qu'il y a pas mal d'humains qui viennent emménager ici, dont moi-

même! Ca a aussi permis aux autres races de pouvoir s'installer dans la ville. Avant, c'était pas

vivable ici, ces Vangaas n'aiment pas les étrangers et font tout pour les décourager de

s'installer chez eux. Mais on parlait de Saty… Eh bien, c'est un brave jeune homme, plutôt

courageux. Il a rejoint le clan Zarbi dès ses débuts, et il a bien fait. Le voilà en bonne position

pour gagner bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait en restant ici, même héritier du

trône de la ville!

-Le prince Saty est mignon lui aussi, gloussa la jeune fille derrière.

C'était vrai que les deux garçons étaient superbes, et Sonia avait du mal à déterminer lequel 

était le plus attrayant. Mais le physique des gens avait toujours été le dernier de ses soucis.

D'après ce que lui avait dit la femme et ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle avait compris que March 

était le chef du clan dont faisait partie Ingrid, ce mystérieux leader qui faisait sensation jusque

chez elle. En suivant ce char, elle devrait normalement arriver au quartier général du clan.

Effectivement, au bout de quelques temps, les jeunes garçons arrivèrent à un grand bâtiment 

dans lequel ils entrèrent, et la foule se dispersa. Sonia réussit à trouver le bureau des emplois

et des propositions de mission. Elle toqua timidement et poussa la porte. Assis derrière un

meuble de chêne se trouvait un Mog vêtu d'une étrange façon, qui leva la tête d'un air

intéressé en voyant entrer la jeune fille.

-"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sonia, dit celle-ci d'une voix un peu hésitante. Je viens pour le poste

de bretteuse…

-Oui oui, entrez donc! Répondit le Mog d'un air réjoui. Mon frère m'a envoyé un message me

parlant de vous. Enchanté, je m'appelle Montblanc. Vous êtes la jumelle d'Ingrid, n'est-ce-

pas? Oui, vous vous ressemblez incroyablement. Nono m'a dit que vous étiez adorable et

ravissante, tout comme votre sœur."

Sonia rougit et baissa la tête confuse.

-"Sonia? Fit derrière elle une voix familière et bien-aimée."

La jeune fille se retourna, et sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulant sur son 

visage.


	5. Mise à l'épreuve

Je pensais que j'allais devoir vous faire attendre, mais j'ai eu un peu de temps libre cet après-midi, et devinez quoi... J'ai écrit le chapitre 5! Personnellement, je crois bien que c'est mon préféré, mis à part le prologue. Il est déconseillé aux moins de 5 ans pour la violence (mais c'est pas un massacre sanguinolent lol). Réponses à mes fidèles revieweurs (Moon light of dreams semble avoir disparu, elle qui était si enthousiaste... snif)!

Magus-sisters2: Oooh mes mots! merci lol! (tente de les rentrer dans sa tête espérons que ça ne ressortira pas par les oreilles...) Ouais c'est chouette elles se retrouvent... Y'a des passages mimi dans ce chapitre aussi. Ne pleure pas, voilà la suite pour toi! Pour le chapitre 6 je vais essayer de faire vite aussi.

zagan: Je suis pas fan des chapitres supers longs... J'ai pas mal déliré avec mes jeunes filles lol. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est beau March aaahh... Pour ta question je pense que tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais si tu veux je précise, c'est un peu après le début du jeu.

**_Chap 5: Mise à l'épreuve_**

Les deux sœurs étaient enlacées, Ingrid berçait doucement Sonia. Celle-ci releva la tête et sourit à

sa jumelle. Puis, se retirant doucement de cette tendre étreinte, elle se tourna vers Montblanc.

-"Comme je le disais, je viens pour le job de bretteuse…

-Mais bien sûr, pas de problèmes. Vous devez vous douter que votre sœur aînée nous a beaucoup

parlé de vous. Elle a dit que vous excelliez à la rapière! Comme elle-même est une combattante très

douée et que le talent est souvent de famille, nous ne demandons qu'à vous croire. Je crois que

notre chef acceptera de vous prendre tout de suite, il suffit que j'aille l'informer de votre arrivée.

Sonia secoua la tête.

-C'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne veux pas que la renommée d'Ingrid me fasse bénéficier

d'avantages que je n'ai pas mérités. Je veux que l'on me teste afin de prouver ma propre valeur.

-Comme vous le désirez… Je vais rassembler le reste de clan, votre sœur exceptée, et nous

déciderons d'une épreuve pour vous.

Il fut gratifié d'un sourire.

Ingrid prit le bras de sa sœur et lui murmura:

-Tu m'as manqué… Puisque nous avons du temps devant nous, permets-moi de t'inviter dans mon

humble demeure."

Lorsque les jumelles furent chez l'aînée d'entre elles, celle-ci s'installa avec Sonia sur le canapé et lui

parla du clan. March était arrivé peu de temps auparavant à Cyril, il avait rencontré Montblanc dans

le clan duquel Ingrid venait tout juste de s'engager. Le jeune garçon avait été recruté

immédiatement, on lui avait proposé de donner un nom au clan et, peuà peu, il en était devenu le

leader… Ce qui s'était avéré être la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à leur croupe. March en avait

fait une des puissances montantes d'Ivalice. Il remplissait à la perfection de nombreuses missions, les

plus grands personnages du pays faisaient appel à lui. Beaucoup de gens étant désormais candidats

pour entrer dans le clan, ils avaient commencé à recruter activement. A part March, actuellement

paladin, et Saty, encore simple soldat, il y avait un autre humain, un mystérieux voleur. Montblanc,

qui lui excellait dans la magie noire, avait formé un jeune Mog artilleur. Etaient également présents

deux Vangaas, un moine et un lancier, et deux Nu Mous, l'un mage blanc, l'autre dresseur. Ainsi,

toutes les races étaient représentées dans le clan Zarbi par deux spécimens au moins, sauf les

Vieras.

-"Il ont donc décidé d'en engager une de plus, expliqua Ingrid. Et je leur ai suggéré une bretteuse,

sachant qu'ainsi tu avais des chances d'être engagée…

-Petite cachottière! Fit Sonia en riant et en faisant mine d'attaquer sa sœur avec un traversin."

Tout cela dégénéra rapidement en une joyeuse bataille de coussins.

Le lendemain, Sonia se réveilla de bonne heure. Une sourde angoisse l'envahissait, la peur de ne pas

savoir affronter l'épreuve qu'on lui réservait, d'être indigne de sa sœur. Celle-ci la rassura en

rappelant à sa jumelle que cette dernière avait déjà combattu plusieurs monstres lors d'une

succession d'attaques que Cadoan avait subite quelques temps auparavant. Elle avait également

remportéplusieurs duels.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue de se rendre au quartier général du clan Zarbi, Sonia astiqua

soigneusement sa rapière, et respira profondément pour se calmer. Il importait de se concentrer.

Elles se mirent en route. Le lieu où elles devaient se rendre n'était qu'à cinq minutes de la petite

maison d'Ingrid, mais Sonia aurait presque eut envie que le trajet dure des heures. Hélas, elles

arrivèrent bientôt devant le bâtiment de pierre blanche qui parut plus imposant que jamais à la

bretteuse. Il régnait un silence qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Sans prendre la peine de toquer,

Ingrid entra, suivie de sa sœur.

Montblanc était là. Il sourit en les voyant et leur demanda de le suivre. Il les conduisit dans une

assez grande pièce de marbre brun, dont Sonia s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une petite arène. Ingrid

prit place parmi le public, qui était en fait constitué du clan Zarbi en son entier. Nono était là lui

aussi, et fit un signe à la Viera pour l'encourager, auquel celle-ci répondit par un timide sourire.

Il lui sembla que son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que March était là lui aussi.

Elle ne le connaissait même pas, mais pour une raison inconnue il l'intimidait, la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'il viendrait, puisque c'était lui qui devait décider de son

acceptation dans le clan… Elle se sentit encore moins rassurée, terrifiée à l'idée de se ridiculiser

devant le chef du clan de sa sœur.

Son regard croisa alors les yeux émeraude de Saty. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet, mais il adressa à

lajeune fille un sourire d'une douceur telle qu'elle sentit un étrange trouble l'envahir.

Se reprenant, Elle se tourna vers une petite grille qui venait de s'ouvrir. Deux monstres en surgirent:

un gobelin et une fée. Ils se postèrent à des endroits précis sur le terrain marqué de cases, et un juge

en armure apparut sur l'un des côtés, juché sur un Chocobo.

Sonia commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse à une tactique.

-"Je suis désavantagée par le nombre, songea-t-elle. Seul le gobelin peut m'infliger des dégâts considérables au contact, mais si

je le tue, la fée s'empressera de le ressusciter… Par contre, si c'est à elle que je m'en prends, à moins d'une chance incroyable

je ne l'aurai pas du premier coup, et au tour suivant elle se soignera… Que faire?

Le juge se redressa et, d'un coup de sifflet, marqua l'ouverture du combat.

C'était à Sonia de commencer, car elle était la plus rapide. En quelques pas, elle vint se glisser

derrière la fée et réussit à la blesser.

-Au tour prochain elle annulera tous les dégâts, mais au moins ça ne lui laissera pas l'occasion de

m'attaquer, se dit-t-elle."

La créature enchantée, dont le tour vint alors, se jeta effectivement un sort de soin qui la guérit

entièrement. Le gobelin courut alors derrière Sonia, qui avait pris la précaution de se mettre sur le

côté afin qu'il ne l'atteigne pas dans le dos. Elle ne réussit pas à esquiver et ferma les yeux, mais ne

put s'empêcher de crier lorsque les griffes lui déchirèrent le flanc, laissant trois longues traces

sanglantes.

Enfin, ce fut de nouveau le tour de la jeune fille. Comme elle était au milieu des deux créatures, la

fée s'étant contentée de se retourner au lieu de se déplacer, Sonia effectua une magnifique attaque

en tourbillon grâce à laquelle elle enleva la moitié de leurs points de vie aux deux monstres. Puis elle

s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la fée préféra soigner son allié plutôt qu'elle-même, considérant que seul le

gobelin était capable de vaincre Sonia. L'autre monstre se dirigea vers la jeune fille mais ne pouvant

se déplacer aussi loin qu'elle, il ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. La bretteuse en profita pour se glisser

derrière la fée et l'achever en la transperçant de sa lame.

Le gobelin était seul à présent, et il ne pouvait ressusciter sa compagne. Cependant, il était en pleine

forme, contrairement à Sonia. Comme elle ne pouvait se déplacer, il la rejoignit et le va sa

patte.Mais cette fois la Viera était de face. Elle fit un bond sur le côté et para habilement. Tout de

suite après, elle porta un sérieux coup à son ennemi avant de s'éloigner. Une nouvelle fois il ne put la

rattraper.

Elle décida de porter une attaque à distance. Levant son arme, elle lança un missile sur le monstre,

qui parvint malheureusement à l'éviter. Elle partit de nouveau afin que le monstre ne puisse la

toucher, mais elle commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Après avoir bu une potion de soin, elle

décida de l'attendre. Il arriva face à elle et porta un coup violent, qu'elle ne réussit pas à

esquiver totalement. Cependant, juste après, elle fit quelques pas et arriva dans son dos par un

savant mouvement tournant, avant de lui porter le coup fatal.

Dès que le gobelin tomba à terre, des applaudissements retentirent. Sonia, envahie d'un intense

sentiment de joie, adressa un sourire radieux à sa soeur. Elle vit également Saty qui semblait très

heureux et applaudissait avec une grande ferveur. Rougissants, ils échangèrent un nouveau regard.

Montblanc fit alors signe à la jeune fille d'avancer. Il la conduisit face à March, lequel avait une

expression étrange, rendant impossible de saisir ses sentiments. Il observa un instant la jeune Viera,

puis un demi-sourire vint soudain éclairer son magnifique visage.

-"Bienvenue parmi nous, Sonia, bretteuse de talent."


	6. Membre de clan

Le retour de l'enfant prodige! Moon light of dreams est là... Je suis de nouveau remise d'aplomb. je suis contente, j'ai mes trois fidèles toujours au rendez-vous! Voici encore un new chap rien que pour vous!

Réponses reviews:

moon light of dreams: Je vais faire une seule réponse pour tes trois reviews! A propos de reviews, j'ai été gâtée! L'autre jour, j'étais allée voir mon compte, juste comme ça... Et je vois plein de reviews en plus partout! On peut dire que j'étais contente! Ca m'a redonné du courage et j'ai fini ce chapitre qui trainait depuis des semaines... Pour ta fic je suis contente de t'avoir donné encore d'écrire! Et puis c'est vrai qu'un jeu aussi génial que FFTA mérite bien plus d'une histoire en français. Les descriptions: je suis contente que l'effet recherché soit réussi héhé... En plus j'adore décrire des gens donc t'inquiètes je le referai! Pour ce qui est de la romance, il y en aura c'est sûr, mais entre qui mystère... Ca s'éclaircira assez lentement. En plus mes persos (surtout Sonia) sont de grands timides! Saty va être pas mal développé dans la suite de la fic. C'est un des personnages importants... Bon j'arrête sinon je vais en dire trop lol!

Magus-sisters2: Une question que je me pose, comment tu fais pour savoir quand je publie un chap alors que je suis pas dans tes alerts? C'est zagan qui te prévient ou quoi? lol... Désolée si cette fois j'ai été longue, c'était la rentrée et j'étais un peu fatiguée! mais je vais essayer de me remettre au travail pour les fics! Autre question; si t'as jamais joué à FFTA, bah pourquoi tu lis ma fic? Tu peux danser ça me gêne pas lol... Heureusement que Sonia a réussi, comment j'allais continuer ma fic sinon moi? lol.

zagan: Je préfère décrire les combats style FFTA vu que déjà ça respecte l'univers du jeu et je trouve ça plus facile! Oui le système de classe est conservé, certains persos vont en changer par la suite. C'est vrai que paladin c'est nul, mais le nom faisait classe... Je préfère spadassin! Promis je change March de classe bientôt.

Voilà un chap que j'aime bien, quand j'ai relu j'ai trouvé certains passages marrants... Enfin, dites ce que vous en pensez!

**_Membre de clan_**

Deux jours plus tard, Montblanc annonça à tous qu'une nouvelle mission les attendait. Elle

était plutôt simple: il s'agissait de débarrasser Nubswood d'un groupe de monstres qui

pillaient les habitations d'un village voisin. Cette nouvelle sembla angoisser Sonia davantage

encore que sa mise à l'épreuve. Dans la maison de sa sœur, elle restait assise sur le canapé,

regardant dans le vide et répétant sans cesse la même chose.

-"Oh, Exodus me vienne en aide… Ma première mission… Contre un groupe de monstres!

Avec tout le clan… Je vais faire échouer la mission à moi toute seule, j'en suis sûre…

-Sonia, calme-toi un peu, soupira Ingrid. Tu ne peux pas faire échouer la mission à toi toute

seule, puisqu'il faut que nous soyons tous hors d'état de combattre pour que le combat soit

gagné par les monstres. Si tu es frappée de folie, notre mage blanc Nu Mou te soignera avant

que tu ne nous mettes K.O. Si tu crains que le mage ne tombe avant cela, rassures-toi, Saty en

personne veillera sur lui.

-Ah, je vois que vous avez tout prévu… Mais j'ai peur d'être battue avant la victoire, de

donner aux autres mauvaise opinion de moi pour ma toute première mission avec eux… Je ne

me suis jamais battue au sein d'un groupe! Est-ce que je vais savoir coordonner mes attaques

avec celles de mes compagnons?

-Rassures-toi, March te donnera les ordres adéquats. C'est lui le stratège. Généralement, il

adopte une tactique utilisant au mieux les aptitudes de chacun… C'est vraiment un bon chef.

-Très bien. Je me calme… Je respire. C'est vrai qu'il doit forcément être un bon leader s'il

réussit à obtenir ton approbation… Et puis si tu es avec moi, je ne crains rien.

-Sonia, tu as du talent, March lui-même l'a dit! Tu t'en es très bien sortie l'autre jour, or nous

allons combattre le même type de monstres… Tu as plusieurs capacités qui te seront très

utiles.

-Euh… Oui, tu as raison. Je suis toujours trop inquiète… Bon, je file m'entraîner. La mission

est pour demain, il me reste encore un peu de temps…"

Le lendemain matin, le clan Zarbi se réunit à son Q.G. March, accompagné de Saty, vérifia

que tous se portaient bien. Il inspecta plus particulièrement Sonia, regardant ses armes, son

équipement. Lorsqu'il retourna à son bureau avec Montblanc, Saty s'approcha de la jeune

Viera:

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas s'il semble te surveiller, il veut simplement voir si tout va bien… Il

s'inquiètes beaucoup des membres de son clan. March est un chef très bienveillant.

-Oh, ça va très bien. Merci… répondit Sonia.

Elle cachait son trouble, dû à la fois au comportement du leader et du fait que Saty semblait

se préoccuper d'elle. Il était tellement gentil…

Le clan se rendit à Nubswood et se prépara au combat. Lorsque les monstres, au nombre de

cinq, apparurent, March choisit ceux qu'il ferait combattre. Lui et Montblanc se mirent au

premier rang, accompagnés de Sonia. Derrière se trouvaient Ingrid, Saty et le mage blanc Nu

Mou, nommé Theodor. Juste derrière sa sœur, Ingrid lui chuchotait des encouragements à

l'oreille.

Le juge en armure apparut et déclencha l'ouverture de la bataille.

Ingrid commença. Elle passa devant sa sœur, visa un gobelin et tira une flèche puissante, qui

l'atteignit en lui retirant le tiers de ses points de vie. Celui-ci se déplaça ensuite vers March,

mais ne put l'attaquer. Le leader se plaça à côté de lui et, d'un puissant moulinet, l'expédia à

terre. Déjà un ennemi de moins, la bataille se présentait bien.

Ce fut au tour d'une fée. Elle avança en direction de Sonia. Celle-ci sentit son souffle

s'accélérer, elle était angoissée, surtout que le monstre semblait plus puissant que celui

qu'elle avait combattu deux jours auparavant. La fée lança à la Viera un météorite que la

jeune fille réussit à esquiver d'extrême justesse. Poussant un discret soupir de soulagement,

elle se prépara à entrer en action.

March lui ordonna d'avancer et de se placer face à la fée. Elle ne pouvait aller plus loin, et

un missile ratait souvent sa cible lorsque celle-ci pouvait le voir. Sonia, suivant les directives

de March, leva sa rapière, et en un mouvement tournant s'apprêta à transpercer son ennemi.

Mais celle-ci se déroba juste à cet instant. La bretteuse arrêta de respirer, elle pensa qu'elle

allait manquer la créature, s'attirer les réprimandes de son chef… Mais du poignet, elle fit

une délicate manœuvre à la dernière seconde qui lui permit de toucher son adversaire.

Tournant la tête un instant, elle vit qu'Ingrid lui adressait un grand sourire et que Saty

semblait fier d'elle. March, lui, avait gardé un air impassible. Ce fut ensuite au tour du nouvel

ami de Sonia de manœuvrer, il se plaça derrière la fée et l'acheva d'un coup de sa large épée.

Deux autres créatures furent bientôt éliminées sans trop de dégâts.

Plus qu'un monstre… Sonia était soulagée. Cette première mission se révélait d'une relative

facilité. Ou peut-être March avait-il volontairement choisi un combat sans difficultés? Si oui,

était-ce par manque de confiance ou bienveillance?

Montblanc, avec un glacier, put affaiblir le gobelin qui restait. Puis ce dernier entra en

action. Sonia s'aperçut alors que suite à sa dernière action lui ayant permis d'achever un

ennemi, le monstre pouvait se placer de manière à la toucher facilement… Et en effet, elle ne

tarda pas à sentir le souffle du gobelin dans son dos. Elle tenta de se retourner, mais les

griffes écorchèrent sa nuque. Elle s'abstint de crier malgré la douleur, elle ne devait pas

paraître faible… Mais elle avait déjà été blessée peu auparavant et le mage n'avait encore pu

la soigner. Il ne lui restait presque plus de vie. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber en

avant, et se maintint courbée, attendant la fin du combat. Ce fut Ingrid qui, d'un tir précis,

permit la victoire en frappant le monstre.

Soulagée, Sonia se mit en tailleur sur le sol, attendant de récupérer avant de se relever. Saty

et Ingrid coururent vers elle et lui prirent chacun une main pour la soutenir. Heureuse d'être

avec ses amis, elle se laissa emmener par les soins, dans le village qui accueillit ses héros

avec des cris de joie.

La sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps était des plus réconfortantes.

Theodor était décidément un mage blanc de grand talent… Sonia était allongée

confortablement dans un grand lit douillet placé au milieu de la cabane du chef, tandis que

des jeunes filles s'empressaient autour d'elle, occupées à s'assurer qu'elle était dans les

meilleures conditions de guérison possibles. Jusque-là, Sonia ignorait qu'un cocktail à la

main, des fleurs sur le lit et une personne spécialement chargée d'agiter un éventail

facilitaient la disparition des blessures, mais ça n'était pas désagréable…

-« Je suis jaloux ! fit Saty avec un sourire lorsque lui et Ingrid entrèrent dans la maison, c'est

nous qui t'avons sauvée et c'est toi qui a droit à la convalescence quatre étoiles !

-Toi aussi, tu as combattu très bravement, félicita l'archère en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Je crois que March est fier de toi !

-Vraiment ? Oh, alors je suis rassurée… Je me demandais ce que les autres allaient penser

d'une combattante qui s'écroule face à un gobelin.

-Tu as réussi à esquiver d'autres coups et à faire de sacrés dégâts à d'autres ennemis. C'est

toi qui a achevé la deuxième fée, je te rappelle ! Tu n'avais quasiment aucune chance de

pouvoir te défendre face à un ennemi qui t'attaque de dos. Moi aussi, je suis très fière de toi.

Et maintenant, remets-toi vite !

-Pour ça, je n'aurai pas de problème, Theodor est vraiment un bon guérisseur ! répondit

Sonia en adressant un sourire au Nu Mou occupée à confectionner un baume.

-Bon, je crois que nous allons devoir te laisser, les villageois attendent pour débuter la fête

donnée en l'honneur du clan…

-Hein ! Une fête ? Attendez-moi, je veux venir aussi ! fit Sonia en tentant de s'extirper de la

montagne de draps et couvertures dont elle était entourée.

-Non non demoiselle impatiente, rétorqua un Saty au regard malicieux, pas de danse pour les

grands blessés ! On sait que ça ne sera pas facile de rester à ne rien faire au milieu des

corbeilles de fruit, des cadeaux et des infirmières aux petits soins, mais nous sommes de tout

cœur avec toi… Le clan dans son entier t'enverra des parts de gâteaux de la fête, promis !

Le soldat et l'archère éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression boudeuse de la convalescente.

-Allez ma chérie, sourit Ingrid, tu auras d'autres occasions de venir t'amuser avec nous…

Pour l'instant, tu dois être raisonnable pour guérir vite. Je reviendrai te voir avant de dormir,

on ne t'oubliera pas ! »

Elle quitta la pièce après un baiser sur la joue de sa jumelle. Saty attendit un peu pour la

suivre, racontant à Sonia que les villageois avaient offert au clan des cadeaux dont elle aurait

sa part. Lorsqu'il dit au revoir en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras, celle-ci sentit son cœur

battre un peu plus vite l'espace d'un instant. Puis il partit danser, et elle sombra dans un

sommeil aux rêves pleins de douceur.


	7. Nouvelles craintes

ENFIN la suite de Tale of a Viera! Désolée, j'étais vraiment plus motivée... Mais je m'y remets (ca prendra su ftemps à chaque fois par contre, je suis très occupée). pas d'action dans ce chapitre, je développe plutôt les relations entre les personnages, et un bout d'intrigue commence à se dessiner

Gros bisous à Silvara, ce chapitre est pour toi!

_**Chapitre 7 : Nouvelles craintes**_

Au bout de quelques jours, l'équipe était à nouveau en pleine forme. March avait décidé de faire suivre un entraînement intensif à tout le monde. Celui-ci s'avéra payant au cours des quelques missions que recut le clan dans les semaines qui suivirent, des combats remportés avec brio.

Saty avait décidé de prendre Sonia comme apprenti. Il était en effet un combattant aguerri, dont le talent était reconnu de tous. Mais il avait rapidement déclaré que sa protégée n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui, elle s'y connaissait déjà beaucoup en combat et progressait très rapidement.

La jeune fille s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec tous ses compagnons du clan. Certains étaient sociables et d'autres plus secrets, mais ils aveitn en commun la franchise, la sympathie et la loyauté. Elle sentait qu'elle était à sa place au milieu de ces gens, qui commencaient à former pour elle une sorte de famille. Mais celle dont elle était la plus proche était bien soeur sa soeur adorée, Ingrid, avait qui elle avait retrouvé toute la complicité d'autrefois. Les longs mois de séparation étaient déjà oubliés.

Sonia, Ingrid et Saty formaient un trio inséparable, plein d'enthousiasme et de bonne humeur, qui savaient redonner de l'entrain aux autres quand il le fallait. L'atmosphère au sein du clan se faisait de plus en plus chaleureuse, les membres se sentaient tous unis autour de leurs idéaux. Régulièrement, ils se réunissaient le soir pour manger et discuter tous ensemble, sous la conduite de Montblanc. Les décisions importantes étaient souvent prises en commun, la volonté de chacun était respectée. Lors des combats, tous se protégeaient mutuellement et se complétaient parfaitement. La solidarité de ce clan était sa force et commencait à faire des envieux.

Cependant, le seul à ne pas partager l'enthousiasme du groupe était le chef en personne. March restait la plupart du temps seul, l'air soucieux et mélancolique. Il soupirait parfois avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, sans que nul ne sache pourquoi, pas même Montblanc. Le garcon blond faisait toujours son travail consciencieusement, élaborant des stratégies efficaces et menant le clan avec sa poigne habituelle, mais on le sentait distant avec tous. Malgré tous les efforts, les compagnons de March n'avaient pu tirer un mot de lui à ce sujet.

Un jour que Sonia s'entraînait seule dans une petite cour, Saty vint la chercher en disant que tous les membres du clan devaient se rassembler. Elle le suivit dans la salle de banquet, et découvrit que tout le monde était assis à la grande table, March installé à l'une des extrêmités. Il regardait ses doigts croisés d'un air soucieux. La Viéra et le soldat s'installèrent sur les deux chaises restantes, à côté d'Ingrid qui leur indiqua d'un regard qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en place, le chef releva la tête et fixa un à un ses compagnons d'un air grave.

- « Comme vous le savez, nous sommes devenus un des clans des plus populaires. Les gens nous font confiance et nous donnent nombre de missions à ccomplir. J'ai même été contacté par le palais royal, qui pourrait être intéressé par nos services. Cependant, il s'avère que depuis quelques temps, les choses commencent à aller de travers. Des personnalités du royaume ont été kidnappés, des objets très précieux volés, et certaines rumeurs nous accusent de ces forfaits. Cela peut s'avérer très grave. Il nous faut découvrir le coupable afin de mettre un terme à ceci. De plus, le responsable est sans doute un de nos ennemis, c'est lui qui a dû vouloir faire croire à notre culpabilité.

Les membres du clan s'entre-regardèrent, très inquiets. Qui pouvait leur en vouloir ainsi? Et pourquoi agir de cette manière pour les discréditer?

Saty interrogea March:

-Je présume que tu veux enquêter discrètement, tu n'utilises pas la force comme la solution idéale. Vas-tu nous diviser en plusieurs groupes?

-En quelque sorte. Dans trois jours, je vais aller mener une mission un peu particulière, avec quatre autres personnes que je désignerai d'ici là. Mais il y aura aussi des objectifs en solitaire. Et pour les accomplir, j'ai choisi Saty et Sonia.

Les deux nommés jetèrent à leur chef un regard surpris. Sonia serra convulsivement la main de sa soeur. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre...

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à qui que ce soit, March se leva:

-Je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant, sauf à ceux qui enquêteront seuls. Venez avec moi, Sonia et Saty, j'ai à vous parler. Les autres, vous pouvez partir, je vous reparlerai demain. »

Tous se levèrent, et la majorité s'éloignèrent vers la sortie. Ingrid se tourna vers sa soeur pour lui lancer un regard d'encouragement, puis franchit la porte avec les autres. Le soldat et la bretteuse d'aqpprochèrent de March. Celui-ci les prit chacun à parti et expliqua en peu de mots ce qu'il leur faudrait faire, leur ordonnant de n'en souffler mot à personne. Lorsqu'ils furent libres de quitter l'endroit, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Sonia retrouva sa soeur dans leur chambre. Celle-ci se contenta d'asseoir sa cadette sur le lit et de la prendre dans ses bras, la bercant tendrement sans un mot. Sonia essaya de se détendre dans cette douce étreinte. L'angoisse ne cessait de revenir... Elle, faire une mission seule? Elle savait trouver sa place dans les combats, mais elle estimait ne donner sa pleine mesure qu'avec son groupe. En solitaire, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même, et serait privée de l'admirable complémentarité de son groupe. Et si elle se trompait quelque part? Si elle faisait tout de travers, qui pourrait le lui signaler? Il y aurait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

Toute la nuit, elle resta éveillée, les yeux grands ouverts, serrée contre Ingrid.

Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait épuisée. Par chance, la journée serait exclusivement consacrée au voyage, elle devait effectuer la mission dans une autre ville. Il était très tôt, sa soeur dormait encore. La Viera se leva doucement et silencieusement, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle se rendit sur la terrasse du grand bâtiment dans lequel tout le clan dormait. S'avancant pour contempler le soleil levant à l'extérieur, elle s'apercut que Saty était là, accoudé à la rambarde.

- « Bonjour Sonia, fit-il d'une voix douce. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas dormi?

-Oh... Non. Je ne tiens presque pas debout.

Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, et il tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant gentiment. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, et une expression inquiète.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment peur de travailler en solitaire, murmura le jeune garcon. Mais la tournure des choses n'est pas pour me plaire, pas du tout. Je sens que cela cache quelque chose de grande envergure... Mais je ne peux pas savoir quoi, et cette idée m'angoisse.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on nous croit coupables. Quel intérêt aurions-nous à enlever des gens et voler des objets?

-Les disparus sont de hauts dignitaires, vraiment importants. Ceux qui les ont en leur pouvoir peuvent obtenir beaucoup de choses de la famille royale, qui veut absolument récupérer ces personnes. Pour les objets, ce sont de puissants artefacts, qui pourraient être dangereux en de mauvaises mains.

-Oh, d'accord. On verra bien... Dis-moi, tu as déjà dû oeuvrer seul?

-Bien sûr, et pas qu'une fois. Mais d'habitude, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, disons. De petites missions au service des particuliers, parfois assez loufoques... Je craignais tout le temps d'échouer les premières fois, mais je n'ai eu que des succès.

-Merci, ca me rassure. J'espère que je ne ferai pas d'erreur. Je crois que je me suis trop habituée à oeuvrer en groupe! »

Saty eut un petit rire, puis jeta à Sonia un regard plein de douceur. Et sans prévenir, il glissa ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre lui, pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Il se détacha ensuite d'elle en détournant les yeux et s'éloigna à pas rapides vers la porte, laissant la Viera qui le regardait sans un mot, incapable de réagir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sonia avait chassé son trouble et préparé un petit déjeuner pour sa soeur. Elle avait posé le plateau à côté du lit sans réveiller Ingrid, se contenant de la contempler endormie. L'archère serait sans doute choisie par March pour effectuer la mission dont il avait parlé. Il fallait espérer qu'il n'y aurait aucun combat dangereux... Sonia ne tenait pas à ce que sa soeur soit blessée.

Enfin sa jumelle s'éveilla, et lui sourit. Toutes deux s'habillèrent, elles discutèrent un moment en mangeant la nourriture, puis se rendirent dans la salle principal du bâtiment. Montblanc et March étaient présents. Sonia, apprenant que Saty était parti, décida de ne plus tarder. Elle alla chercher son équipement et se prépara rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit à l'extérieur, où un carrosse l'attendait, elle était méconnaissable. Afin de ne pas être reconnue par des ennemis du clan, elle s'était déguisée en riche noble, avec des bijoux et des vêtements luxueux. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais s'était apercue dans le miroir, et il s'était avérée que cela lui allait assez bien. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une guerrière, avec son arme habilement dissimulée parmi les replis de la large robe.

Ingrid, March et Montblanc voulaient lui faire leurs adieux. Elle dit tristement au revoir à sa soeur, chacune souhaitant bonne chance à l'autre. Montblanc lui donna un objet de soin. Le chef n'avait pas bougé, mais au moment où Sonia s'apprêtait à monter dans le carrosse, il s'avanca vers elle. Il lui saisit l'épaule d'une main ferme, et la regarda intensément. La Viera fut surprise, car March ne l'avait encore jamais fixée ainsi. Mais le garcon blond la lâcha ensuite avec un demi-sourire, et recula d'un pas. La bretteuse se détourna alors et grimpa dans le véhicule, qui se mit aussitôt en marche, et s'éloigna rapidement tandis que Sonia saluait de la main ceux qu'elle quittait.


	8. Enquête en solitaire

**Chapitre 7 : Enquête en solitaire**

Deux jours plus tard, Sonia était attablée seule dans une taverne. Un capuchon masquait son visage,car certains pouvaient la reconnaître, et c'aurait été un obstacle à la réalisation de son objectif... Elle gardait la tête baissée, le regard perdu dans le vague, paraissant ne prêter qu'une attention relative à ce qui l'enourait.

Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit, pleins de soiffards bruyants et de brigands, où il valait mieux rester toujours sur ses gardes. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels voleurs, elle avait trqoué ses riches atours contre une tenue plus discrète. Elle serrait fortement la poignée de son arme dans sa main, tressaillant à chaque fois qu'un rire éclatait ou que la porte s'ouvrait.

La Viera attendait depuis plus d'une heure, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas trompée quelque part. Ce serait terrible si elle avait fait une erreur et raté son enquête dès le commencement, décu la confiance de March... Elle aurait honte de se représenter devant sa soeur et Saty. Elle sentait une étrange chaleur l'envahir au souvenir du jeune garcon, et à l'idée de se montrer indigne de lui l'angoisse l'étreignait.

Il lui avait pourtant bien semblé comprendre les paroles de la personne qui l'avait renseignée, un excentrique Nu Mou, ami de March et personnage important de l'opposition à la famille royale... Apparemment, des personnes impliquées dans les enlèvements devaient se retrouver dans cet endroit.

Sonia décida de relever la tête, malgré le risque que quelqu'un puisse voir son visage, et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors avait un air impatient, et fixait la porte d'entrée. D'où venait cet individu? Elle avait été très attentive sans en avoir l'air, pourtant il semblait s'être glissé non loin d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en apercoive. C'était assez étrange, elle avait une ouïe très développée...

Alors qu'elle se posait la question, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Sonia détourna rapidement le visage, mais eut le temps de voir que le visage de l'inconnu s'éclairait. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis quelqu'un s'asseoir à la table à côté d'elle.

Elle se concentra fortement pour écouter alors que les deux hommes engageaient une conversation à voix basse. Ils semblaient ne parler que de choses sans importance, mais des mots lui échappaient. On aurait dit qu'ils parlaient par sous-entendus compris d'eux seuls... Il s'avérerait difficile de décoder leurs dires! La Viera ferma les yeux pour tenter de mieux comprendre.

Ils répétaient quelque chose à plusieurs reprises... Volcan de Rhoda... Etait-ce là que les captifs étaient revenus? Il ne semblait pas, ils parlaient plutôt de puissance et de secret... Sonia nota mentalement le nom du lieu, et se promit de prendre des renseignements plus tard.

Soudain, un autre mot capta son attention. Si elle ne se trompait pas, un des hommes avait dit « otage »... Les personnes enlevées? Que cela signifiait-il? Peut-être, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, ces gens n'avaient pas été capturés pour obtenir une rancon...

Les hommes continuaient de parler. Sonia n'avait aucun doute, ils faisaient partie des responsables des troubles qui agitaient le royaume... Elle serra les dents, furieuse contre ces gens et tous ceux de leur espèce. Ils continuaient de parler mais n'échangeaient plus que des banalités. La Viera leur jeta un regard furtif pour tenter de mémoriser leur apparence.

Enfin, celui qui était arrivé le dernier se releva. Il salua son compagnon puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide afin de sortir. Sonia resta quelques instants dans l'expectative, se demandant ce que ferait l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier se redressa lourdement à son tour, et la Viera l'entendit se diriger vers le fond de la taverne.

La jeune fille attendit alors quelques secondes puis vérifia discrètement qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la taverne. Elle patienta alors un instant encore avant de se mettre debout à son tour. Il ne fallait pas qu'on devine que son départ était dû à celui des deux hommes... Elle avanca sans avoir l'air de se presser, ouvrit la porte de la taverne et la franchit en poussant un soupir invisible. Enfon hors de ce trou enfumé...

La rue était déserte, les quelques torches répandaient une lumière jaunâtre qui ne parvenait qu'à grand-peine à chasser les ténèbres. Quelle direction prendre? Il lui sembla voir des traces de larges pieds qui s'étaient inscrites dans la poussière. Celui des deux kidnappeurs qui était parti le premier était plutôt massif... Elle suivit donc la direction des traces en faisant le moins de bruit possible, tout en essayant d'avancer rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se trouva face à deux directions sans plus aucun indice pour lui indiquer la route à suivre. Que faire? Fermant ses paupières et tendant l'oreille, elle entendit un faible bruit venant de l'un des deux chemins qui s'offraient à elle, chemin qu'elle emprunta aussitôt. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, elle apercut une ombre qui avancait d'un pas lourd devant elle. La silhouette correspondait à l'homme qu'elle tentait de retrouver... Rasant les murs, elle continua sa progression silencieuse.

Alors qu'elle débouchait sur une petite place obscure, elle s'apercut que sa cible avait disparu. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elles, entrapercut un mouvemenent, et évita de justesse une lame qui s'apprêtait à la transpercer.

En un éclair, elle se retourna et leva son arme. Elle était face à deux adversaires : celui qu'elle suivait et un inconnu, un Vangaa. Ce dernier arrêta de la main son complice qui s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau Sonia, et s'adressa à cette dernière.

- « Il ne faut pas traîner dans le coin, jeune demoiselle... Il sss'agit d'une propriété privée!

-Et votre ami, c'est le chien de garde? Vous avez une facon peu amicale de prévenir les gens...

-Excusez-le, il est un peu sssur les nerfs en ce moment. Mais il va ssse calmer et vous laissser repartir sssans problèmes, ne vous inquiétez pas!

L'autre grogna :

-C'est louche! Sa cape me dit quelque chose, je crois qu'elle était à la table à côté, quand j'étais à l'auberge! Tu ne trouves pas ca bizarre qu'on la trouve ici, comme si elle m'avait suivi?

Le Vangaa fronca les sourcils.

-Une essspionne? Mademoiselle, auriez-vous suivi mon compagnon? Vous devez savoir que ss-cela n'est jamais bon...

-Comment pourrais-je suivre quelqu'un dans cette obscurité? Je me promène simplement dans les rues de cette ville que j'ai connue par le passé, et qui semble avoir bien changé depuis quelques temps. On n'est guère aimable avec les pauvres gens par ici!

-C'est trop louche! S'exclama l'homme en levant de nouveau son arme. Peut-être qu'elle n'espionnait pas mais je ne tiens pas à prendre le moindre risque! »

Il abattit sa lame, mais Sonia s'était déjà dérobée.

Le Vangaa fit un saut sur le côté et la jeune fille se retrouva bloquée entre ses deux adversaires. Elle ne put cette fois éviter le coup porté par l'homme-lézard, blessure heureusement superficielle. Alors que le second de ses ennemis rugissait, Sonia tourbillonna sur elle-même en venant frapper de son arme chacune des deux brutes, qui reculèrent avec un cri de douleur.

L'humain massif retourna cependant aussitôt à l'attaque et porta au bras de la Viera un assaut douloureux. Elle serra les dents en faisant un pas sur le côté et se placant de manière à voir ses deux agresseurs à la fois.

Le Vangaa voulut la frapper, mais elle parvint à dévier le coup de sa lame et venir l'atteindre à la poitrine dans le même mouvement. Il était sérieusement blessé, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre le moment propice pour l'achever. Elle leva ensuite sa lame et invoqua un missile magique qui tomba sur l'humain.

Ce dernier riposta avec rage, mais sa colère lui fit mal porter l'attaque qui ne blessa que légèrement la Viera. Cette dernière considéra un court instant ses deux adversaires, qui étaient mal en point. Le Vangaa était plus léger et rapide, mais l'homme frappait fort et très agressivement...

Elle planta sa lame dans le coeur de l'humain. Il écarquilla les yeux, émit un râle puis s'effondra lourdement en arrière.

Sonia ressentit alors une violente douleur au ventre. Le Vangaa avait frappé en un éclair. Hoquetant, la Viera lutta pour rester debout et trouva sa force de porter un coup puissant à la tête de son ennemi, qui tomba à son tour.

Sonia serra sa main contre sa blessure. Elle saignait fortement, la blessure était grave. Elle arracha presque la potion à sa ceinture, retira le bouchon et avala le liquide, qui répandit une chaleur bienfaisante dans son corps. L'hémorragie ralentit, elle sentit ses forces revenir. Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre sur elle pour se soigner, et le reste de ses affaires étaient bien loin de là...

Elle décida de fouiller les cadavres. Peut-être avaient-ils des potions?

La jeune fille récupéra leurs armes, et de l'argent, mais rien d'autre que cela et une clé ainsi qu'un petit plan... Etudiant celui-ci, elle réalisa que le dessin représentait probablement le quartier. Il y avait un signe sur un batîment de la carte. Jetant des regards autour d'elle, elle suivit le plan attentivement, tentant de se repérer dans l'obscurité.

Elle finit par trouver la maison indiquée, et ouvrit la porte avec la clé. Entrant précautionneusement, elle ne vit personne... Il y avait une grande pièce avec quelques meubles, des papiers sur une table et les ustensiles habituels d'une habitation. Approchant du fond de la salle, Sonia vit une autre porte, à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre.

Verrouillée, elle aussi. Cependant la clé de l'entrée tourna sans efforts dans la serrure. Les gonds rouillés grincèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Tout d'abord, rien... Puis un mouvement dans l'obscurité. Une ombre... Sonia plongea ses yeux dans un regard d'un bleu si profond qu'elle aurait presque pu s'y noyer, mais ce fut dans le néant de l'inconscience qu'elle tomba l'instant d'après...

Une lumière. Flou, tout autour...

Un clignement de paupières, qui faisait apparaître le monde plus clairement.

Sonia sortit lentement du brouillard qui l'entourait, et tenta de se lever alors qu'une douce fraîcheur se faisait sentir sur sa joue...

- « Ne bougez pas pour l'instant, fit une voix douce. Il ne faut pas que vos blessures s'ouvrent de nouveau, ce serait très douloureux et vous perdriez encore beaucoup de sang.

La Viera ouvrit en grand les yeux, et se retrouva face à la plus merveilleuse créature qu'elle eut jamais vue.

Des boucles de soie noire et brillante aux reflets d'argent cascadant jusqu'aux cuisses, un teint d'une pâleur exquise, des yeux intensément bleus pailletés d'or, une ravissante bouche vermeille... La jeune fille avait une grâce infinie, et Sonia sentait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder.

Incrédule, elle se redressa lentement sur un coude, contemplant la sublime humaine avec la bouche entrouverte.

-Je vous fais peur? S'inquiéta cette dernière. Je suis désolée, vous avez eu un choc... Vous étiez sérieusement blessée, je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez réalisé.

-Oh... Non, je ne savais pas que c'était si grave. Je n'avais rien pour me soigner, de toute manière... Mais je me sens bien maintenant. Vous m'avez guérie?

L'inconnue eut un gentil petit sourire.

-C'est ma spécialité, je soigne les gens avec ma magie. Puisque vous avez l'air de vous remettre, vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, s'évanouir n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle faire une sieste. Je m'appelle Etoile, enchantée.

-Etoile? Oh, c'est tellement beau... Je m'appelle Sonia. Vous étiez prisonnière ici? Je devais enquêter sur des enlèvements, je me suis battue contre des bandits, ils avaient une carte, et c'est comme ca que je vous ai trouvée!

-Vous êtes venue me sauver? Vous avez réussi... Je vous remercie, vous avez beaucoup souffert et je vous suis reconnaissante. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur le motif de mon enlèvement, mais le peu que j'ai pu comprendre, je vous le dirai bien volontiers... Après que vous ayez fait un bon somme.

-Mais... Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité! Peut-être que d'autres vont venir!

-Pendant la nuit, non, vous avez tué les deux seuls qui restaient dormir dans cette maison. Et n'insistez pas, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit... A demain matin! »


End file.
